


Jealou$y

by maliuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, reader has implied sex with frank, will probably add another chapter of that encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliuh/pseuds/maliuh
Summary: Being Stephens apprentice was probably the best thing that had ever happened to you. Except for the part where you love each other and neither of you are aware.





	Jealou$y

“And where are you going looking like that?” Stephen questioned.

“On a date.” You didn’t want to go too into it, you knew how he was when it came to you and dates.

“If it’s that Frank Castle guy, I don’t want you going.”

You stopped dead in your tracks, “Why not, Stephen?”

“...” He took a moment, “He’s too old for you.”

You scoffed a laugh, “So I’m old enough to face Dormammu on my own but too young to go on a date?”

“I’m not saying you’re too young to go on a date I’m just saying you’re too young for what he’s planning on doing with you.” He corrected you indignantly.

Closing the space between you two you raised an eyebrow, “And what exactly is he planning on doing with me?”

You could see him think of a not obscene way to say it, “...You know..” was what he decided on.

“I can guarantee you what he’s planning isn’t anything you haven’t done with that prissy little nurse.” You bit, turning on your heels then marching off down the hall for your date with Frank.

-

You got back to the Sanctum at half past three in the morning, Stephen was still awake when you walked past his office.

“Y/N?” He called, “Is that you?”

“Yea, Strange, it’s me.” You back tracked down the corridor and leaned yourself against the door frame.

“You were with him?”

“Yea.”

“Did you..” He didn’t have to finish for you to get what he was implying.

“..Yea,” you cleared the embarrassment from your throat.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were upset that I’d been with Christine?” His head rest in his palms.

“Honestly? Because it’s childish, Stephen. You’re.. a grown man and you can sleep with whoever you choose. Even if all of that was before you knew me,” realizing your slip you flushed, “Not that- not that I have anything to do with who you sleep with or not.”

“You do, Y/N. You have everything to do with who I sleep with or not.” He rounded the corner of his desk and stepped very very close to you.

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been the only one I’ve desired in... a really long time.”

“Stephen..” your breath shook as he closed the space between you more and more, “Just kiss me already will you?”


End file.
